


See You Around

by MaxRev



Series: Month of Fanfiction [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Gen, Lashing Out, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Boone's personality is changing but not in a good way.





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

> For the August month of fanfic [ challenge ](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/162724115417/yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come-together-to) .
> 
> Day 20 - Never Finished fic
> 
> This is a fic I started writing for my m!sole Boone and his journey after the Institute was destroyed. He was a good guy but he's changing.

No matter how many times Boone visited Diamond City, it was always an experience. The stark contrast from before the war never failed to astound him. Gone was the field of green with the diamond, the bases and the cheering crowds with the smell of hot dogs and beer, the excitement that moved through the stands. Now it was just a shanty town, with steel walled buildings, accompanied by the smell of unwashed bodies and the ripe smell of trash. 

Who would have thought that Fenway Park would become a post apocalyptic trading center where America’s favorite pastime had once been played in front of adoring and sometimes crazed fans.  **  
**

Those inside the walls lived in relative type of safety, at least more than those outside of them. Traders and settlers stopped by regularly and, since their fateful arrival, small units of Brotherhood soldiers also came to requisition supplies or enjoy some downtime. He remembered doing that himself…until he became Sentinel and ultimately left the Brotherhood. 

The sights, sounds, smells; all of it was overwhelming after the relative quiet of the Commonwealth and Boone preferred to spend as little time here as possible, even though he had his own place where he could shut it all out. The occasional trips that did bring him here were usually for supplies, occasionally a quick stop at Nick’s or Piper’s to say hello and then he was gone again. Having his own place here was just a convenience. He could grab a change of clothes, fix a weapon, stay the night if he was in the area.

Today was no different. He’d collect the supplies for Sanctuary, say a quick hello to Nick and Piper and head out again in the morning, although he’d prefer to slip in and out without notice. But, If either of the two saw him or found out he’d been in town and hadn’t stopped, he’d never hear the end of it.

Having gotten a late start, he headed straight for Home Plate to drop off his gear. Next stop was Myrna’s to pick up supplies, then Arturo’s to stock up on some ammo for himself and what Sanctuary was low on.

His stomach growled loudly and it occurred to him he hadn’t eaten since the night before. Takahashi’s noodle stand was the easiest and fastest place for a meal. Didn’t taste to bad, either. The Dugout Inn left a lot to be desired. Something he found out by accident.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

“Sounds good, Takahashi. Hit me up.”

No sooner had the words left his lips, than a hot bowl was placed in front of him. He dug in with relish, the aroma and taste making him struggle not to shove it all in his face at once.

“Enjoying those?”

Almost choking, he hastily swallowed what was in his mouth and grabbed his Nuka Cola to wash it down.

“As a matter of fact…” He turned towards the familiar voice. “Hey, Piper.”

“How ya doin, Blue? Been a while. What wind blew you in this direction?”

“A supply wind.” He offered no other details. Sure, he’d planned on saying hi but on his terms and quickly. Maybe if he kept his answers short, she’d take the hint. 

“Not even going to offer?”

He should have known better. Biting back a sigh, “Can I buy you a bowl?”

She laughed loudly at his response. “Well, that’s a new one! Usually I’m offered a drink…sometimes, even a stray bullet. But sure, Blue, don’t mind if you do.”

Ordering a second bowl of noodles and a Nuka Cola for Piper, they ate in silence. He was hoping to get away without further conversation but that was ruined when Piper put down her bowl of noodles unfinished.

“You staying for a while?” Piper spoke around the cigarette she was trying to light.

“Just grabbing supplies and heading back. What little we need is important, so I don’t want to stay long.”

“You weren’t even going to say hi?” She actually sounded hurt but with Piper it was more likely missed opportunities for new articles.

Boone was very good at keeping his thoughts to himself but something had changed since he’d destroyed the Institute. It was like he had no filter anymore. The thoughts he’d just had flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Why? So you can harass me about whether anything’s changed in the Commonwealth? Find out if people are less suspicious now or actually grateful to me for getting rid of the bogeyman? All just for another damn story.”

Had he been facing her, it might have stopped the flow of bitter words sooner. As it was…

“Geez, Boone, who pissed in your Sugar Bombs? I thought we were friends. Ya know, the kind of people who care about you?”

She only called him by name when she was pissed at him. Whatever. He didn’t care. Maybe she’d leave.

“Listen, I know things didn’t turn out the way you wanted but…we’re all here for you.” She was trying for a softer tone now. To placate him?

He turned towards her; the anger in his eyes and strength of the animosity in his voice making her eyes widen and lean back. “You have no idea what it is to lose everything you had! Look at this place.” Slamming his fist on the table, his voice rose. “You call this piece of crap little market place a way to live? The Commonwealth a home? It’s all hopeless and everyone around here is helpless when it comes to taking care of themselves.”

He paused to take a breath, gaining momentum as his hand now slashed the air. “No, this isn’t what I wanted. What I want doesn’t exist anymore…wiped out by one ruthless mercenary and then by my own hand. Leave me alone, Piper. I don’t need you… _any_ of you.” He turned away from her and looked back down at his noodles, appetite gone.

Silence followed his outburst and a few of the residents walking by had cast sideways glances their way as his voice had gotten louder and more enraged the longer he spoke.

Piper’s voice was quiet when she responded. “Sorry you feel that way, Blue. Well, I’ve got stories that won’t write themselves. I’ll see you around.”

She got up quietly and walked away.

Running his hands through his hair, his fingers tightened against his skull in frustration.  _Shit. What the hell was that? I don’t have many friends and I’m slowly going to drive those few I do have away._  Hands falling limply to the bar top with a thump, he glanced in the direction Piper went. She was making her way back to Publick Occurrences, head down, gloved hands in her pockets. He should go apologize but he was just too drained.  _Hell, she probably wouldn’t believe me anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I seem to have boarded the dark angst train and can't get off.


End file.
